(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trays for making ice and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a ice bar tray for making various lengths, sizes and cross sections of ice bars.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of metal and plastic ice trays for making different sizes and shapes of ice cubes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,803 to Johnson et al., an ice tray is illustrated. The ice tray is used to mold narrow ice sticks for inserting into a thermos and the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,742 to Platt, a plastic ice tray is described for making ice blocks. The ice blocks are elongated half-cylinders. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,128 to Beck et al., an improved plastic ice tray is described and used for improving the freezing rate of a liquid. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 202,529 to Rosebrook illustrates a new design of an ice tray for making elongated ice sticks.
None of the above mentioned patents and prior art ice trays provide the unique combination of structure and function of the subject ice bar tray used for making circular ice bars for a water bag, a water bottle and water holding devices with the objects and advantages as described herein.